


Reaching from Nowhere

by cherryvanilla



Series: The Mood Challenge [3]
Category: 24
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Character Study, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reaching from nowhere / Feeling for your hands / Screaming out your name / Nearing towards you" Written for the LJ Mood Challenge - January 2002. Mood: Numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching from Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary by Milla Jovovich.

When it's all over, he has time to think about his reasons for animosity against Jack, the one person he should have trusted from the start. He, along with the rest of CTU and beyond it seemed, knew about the affair with Nina. She'd never mentioned him when they were in private. After fucking her he'd toy with her hair, wanting desperately to ask if it was better than Jack.

He remembers now what he'd tried to block out then.

Her lips around his dick as she went down on him, eyes closed and not looking at him. All he could see as he watched her was Jack, Jack's dick in her mouth. And he'd wondered what Jack looked like while she did it. Did he watch her? Touch her? Was Jack's dick thicker than his? And when he came, it was just as the unbidden thought of what he would taste like conjured it's way into his brain.

His body had been full of tension afterward. She'd looked at him in amusement, saying she thought the purpose of the act she'd just performed was to relieve tension. He'd smiled stiffly, and thankfully she hadn't pressed the issue.

After that night, he'd been like a time bomb around Jack, radiating anger from his lips and disgust from his gaze.

Throughout the day of the primary, the day none of them would ever forget, he was constantly suspicious of the man and Nina had called him on it again and again. But all he could see was the two of them together. He saw the way she kept protecting Jack - and he saw himself as he came while thinking of him.

When he'd seen them up in Jack's office, he wanted to race up the stairs, whirl Nina away and push him up against the wall; kiss him till Jack's lips were bruised.

Somewhere along the way, they'd started trusting each other. Perhaps a mixture of finally learning the full story and sympathizing with what the man had been going through allowed it to happen.

After learning Nina's betrayal, the only person he wanted to see was Jack. He'd gone inside after they took her away, only to find the man with blood on his hands, eyes red and swollen as Kim sobbed loudly.

He felt sick in his gut, and when Jack met his eyes, his fear was confirmed.

Jack never returned to work. Tony called him often, but they were never returned. Nina was being held in a federal jail, currently waiting for sentencing. He'd gone to question her, one last attempt for answers, and she'd smiled cruelly, taunting him: 'Bet you never thought I could be that convincing, eh Tony?' 'Did you really believe I cared?' 'You were just fucking me to get to Jack, admit it.' 'The macho power struggle between the two of you was almost two much. It's obvious who should have been fucking whom.'

It'd taken all his willpower to keep from slapping her. And the worst part was, she wasn't wrong.

Now, he goes through the motions. Everyone's at CTU is new besides George. The place haunts him every day as he walks in. Especially Jack's office; he can still see his fantasy self up against that wall.

Sometimes he goes to a bar, picks up some anonymous guy, fucks him and moans out Jack's name as he comes.

At night, he jerks off to his fantasy; bruising Jack's lips and then licking them better; shoving his hand down the front of Jack's pants, taking his pulsating cock in his hand. Sometimes he fucks him. Sometimes they kiss more tenderly than he'd like. Sleeping afterwards, he usually doesn't dream.

When he does, Jack answers the phone.


End file.
